Silver Moon,Silver Tears
by Moviefan18
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter & his friends visited the S.M.A. in New York?One way to find out:read my story!I promise it'll be better than the last one.ps:this fic is moviebased because i haven't read any of the books yet,hope you like it!R&R!


Disclaimer: 

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I do own Silver Moon Academy.Hope you like it!; )

PS:There's not a specific year for this fic, and I added some things you wouldn't find in any of the original

Harry Potter books,ex:computers,cell phones,iPods...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!How can they do this?" Hermione almost dropped her books.She seemed to be the only one who

wasn't thrilled about spending a semester out of the school.The rooms were filled with students planning

their trip to America..

"Oh,come on Hermione.It's not _that_ bad."

"The trip isn't the problem,Ron.How come _you_ are going and _I'm_ not?"

"Because this trip's just for the best witches & wizards in this school .I still can't believe I get to go!"

"Ron,not helping ..." Harry whispered

"Then I repeat:How come I'm staying?"

"Well,You do have a point"

"Thanks,Harry" Hermione was glad to have someone on her side

The letters had been delivered earlier that afternoon.It was very clear but they were expecting some

questions answered.

Surprisingly,not many students were as happy as before.Most because they weren't going to America and

others because they were leaving their friends behind.

After Dumbledore's speech,which didn't work much,he asked Harry and Hermione to talk to him.He would

have asked Ron too,if he wasn't in the bathroom with a sick stomach.

"I know that you were both surprised to see that your name wasn't in the list to go to America"

Silence.Harry swollowed his words patiently while Hermione tried to hold the tears from coming out.

"I really wanted to go" she answered quietly

"And you _will_ go" Dumbledore gave her a neatly folded piece of paper in a matching envelope.It was identical to the letters given to the students who were going on a very long fieldtrip,except it had a silver

moon with the letters S.M.A. under it,a golden border and everything was written in a beautiful golden

print.Exept her name,it was written in a special ink that looked like diamonds.

"The truth about this trip is not learning about magic in general but magic in yourself,your own magic.That

is what the people of Silver Moon believe in,which is also why they are one of the best magic school in

America."

Harry was confused but not as much as Hernione.

"Let me explain.In this case,the students have the option to go or stay here.But you _should_ go. It would be

really usefull to all of us."

"Really?" Hermione asked,her face glowing

"I knew you had to go.If even Ron will..." Harry was happy for her

"Well,in his case it might be a great learning experience." Dumbledore thought about it and tried to

convince himself

"Yes.I mean he's not that bad,he's just-"

"I never said he was bad." Harry laughed at his friend's highly developed mind

"Who's not bad?" Ron looked bloody awful.

"Nothing;no one.What happened to you?" Hermione tried to change the subject ASAP.

"Probably something I ate..."

"There's a surprise" Harry just loved irony

"I think you should get some rest,all of you.Tomorrow's a big day.Miss Grranger,if you go to your room

you will find your suitcases packed and everything ready"

" 'Suitcases'?You going on a fieldtrip or somethin'?"

"I'll explain later,Ron." Hermione folded the letter back into the envelope and placed it in her right pocket.

* * *

The next day,they woke up when it was still dark.As soon as they were done with breakfast they took a train 

to London.From there they took a plane to New York.

The train ride was fine,but the plane was a disaster.Not just because they were exited about the trip but this was,for some of them,their first trip to America.

Hermione sat in the middle because she didn't want to look how high she was so she sat in the middle,Harry

sat in the window and Ron,who was still a little sleepy,sat in the aisle.

While Hermione was reading and Ron was sleeping,Harry was writing his experience with the wierd girl at

the market.What happened was this...

After they arrived at the train station,they went to an inn just a few blocks from a very big market.That

afternoon the three friends decided to explore the town and the first place they went was,of course,the

market.It had everything!Bookstores,candy shops,toy factories,restaurants,friut market,deli,flower

shop,stores with clothes and shoes of all kinds.It even had a little hospital.

Not surprisingly Hermione and Ron went to the bookstores and candy shops while Harry went to the fruit

section of the market.

He took a look around before he got himself to buy a box of mixed strawberries,grapes and diced

apples.Then,when he was ready to go,he tripped over a basket of oranges that was on the floor causing him and a girl with too many bags for one person to carry all by herself to fall flat on their backs.The stranger

quickly arranged her skirt which was halfway up to her face and started to pick up the bags one after the

other,all 15 of them.

"I am so sorry!Are you okay?" she helped Harry stand up and saw the bump in his forehead.

The girl was wearing a polite smile but Harry could see sadness in her eyes and for the state of her outfit

against all the bags she was carrying it was evident she was working for someone else.

"Sorry if I tripped you" it was the only thing Harry could think of even if it was more than obvious.

"Aw,don't worry happens all the time.I'm supposed to get used to it but..."

"I know what you mean"

"Kinda hard to get over it,huh?Oh,God..." she noticed a big paper bag with a broken handle and everything

it once had inside was scattered all around it.

"Just what I needed"

Harry saw a red-wine colored pair of dirty socks and a matching shirt with a right chest pad "Emily

Newman",a quad skirt,black shoes,a black cape,a rolled backpack,other little paper & plastic bags

and,what really caught hi attention,a rectangular box similar to the one he got his wand in.

" 'Emily Newman '?"

"Yes,how'd you - oh."

"Nice to meet you.I'm Harry,Harry Potter"

"Harry..._Potter_?"

Harry gave her his right hand and what happened when she touched him was hard to understand for Harry:

they felt a little electric shock and everything turned black.While Emily saw the cutest baby with a scar on his

forehead and heard a woman screaming,Harry saw a little girl hugging a huge teddy bear crying at a train

station.It probably wouldn't have hurt them so much if they weren't so real.Even though they'd never lived

their visions they decided to keep them as one of the most painful experiences of their lives.

"Nice to meet you too..." Emily was fine except her hands were shaking

"Emily!!!" a voiced called furiously

"Oh,no.Oh,this is not good" she looked around for place to hide "Please help me"

"Huh?" Harry was still recovering "Why me?"

"Because you're the most powerful wizard I know,at least for your age.Now help!" she reached for her coat

and picked up the single paper bag which belonged to her.

"Don't say anything,I'll explain later." she whispered putting Harry's arm around herself "Walk straight and don't look back"

"Wait,you know who I am?"

"You just introduced yourself"

"No,I mean -"

"I know what you mean._Everyone_ knows who you are.Walk straight"

They turned to a space between two stores.

"But I thought Muggles didn't know who I was"

"They don't.Thanks for everything." she seemed really happy "Well I gotta go..." and while she crossed the street she yelled"Bye Harry Potter,see you Monday!"

* * *

Saturday morning they arrived at the Blue Star hotel in NYC magical world.They stayed there the whole weekend until the rooms were ready in the academy. 

The academy was located between five mountians,the only structure worth calling a castle in America.The students were amazed to see something so beautiful,yet very modern.

While everyone stared at the S.M.A. students Harry couldn't help smiling:The girls' socks and their shirts

were red-wine colored,with quad skirt for girls and navy blue jeans for boys with black shoes and black

capes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo...How'd I do on my firs Harry Potter fic?Please Review!!!: D


End file.
